Hired Assassin
by elbcw
Summary: Aramis and Porthos infiltrate a gang who are plotting to assassinate the King. Athos and d'Artagnan try to capture one of the gang for interrogation. Nothing goes to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: To prevent confusion, this has them all in, and everyone gets whumped. But it is a bit more Aramis centric than anything else. Athos gets a good whump in the middle though. And d'Artagnan gets a whump nearer the start. And Porthos is in danger quite a bit.

Hired Assassin

Chapter One

Athos took in the information that Treville had given him. A plot against the King was hardly a new occurrence, but it would have to be taken seriously. Luc, Treville's informant, had not been wrong before.

'And your informant is certain this…Daviau, plans to assassinate the King soon?'

Treville nodded, Athos leaned back in his chair thoughtful.

'What Luc could not tell me is where Daviau is hiding out. We only know that he plans on hiring a gunman to do the job…which is where Aramis will come in.'

'I'm sure he will have no problem infiltrating the gang. You're sure none of his men are locals? The possibility of either Aramis or Porthos being recognised by a local is quite high.'

'Yes, that is something Luc has been able to ascertain. I know they will not be keen on the role Porthos is to play, but it needs to look convincing and he, unfortunately, fits the scenario. D'Artagnan is too young and you are too…' Treville paused searching for the words, 'noble.'

Athos sighed, he knew Treville was right, of the four of them Porthos was best placed to play a man in the employ of another. Treville's plan required Aramis to act as a bored former soldier who had turned mercenary. Aramis was to be the assassin for hire, with Porthos to play the role of his look out and servant. They also needed Porthos to act as a go between, acting as Aramis' servant meant he would be able to leave the hideout and report back to Athos. They doubted Daviau would want his newly hired marksman wandering off to run errands.

'And what about D'Artagnan and myself?'

'You two are going to try and catch one of the gang. Any extra intelligence we can gather will be useful, we don't know how many men are working with Daviau. We need to ascertain this, either from Aramis and Porthos or from the man that you and d'Artagnan capture. We need to know that we are taking the whole gang when the time comes. What I don't want to happen is for the gang to be scared off, they might go to ground and try again at a later date. We need to get this right, which is why I want both the infiltration and the capture of one of the gang if we can. Two attempts to thwart this proposed attack on the Kings life are better than one.'

Athos nodded in agreement before asking, 'do we know why Daviau wants to assassinate the King, they usually have a motive?'

Treville smiled sadly, 'I believe he is a former soldier who lost his brother in battle. He is annoyed at the lack of compassion the King shows to the people. It is, as we know, a common complaint. But he seems to be organised and determined. Luc tells me he plans on causing some issues when the King is travelling through the city and then have his hired marksman make his shot in the ensuing chaos.'

'A simple but effective ploy.'

'Indeed,' said Treville, 'now we just need to tell the others what we want them to do.'

MMMM

'Aramis, it's fine, I can play the part…it's only an act.'

'It's not right,' replied Aramis after hearing the plan and the parts they were all to play.

'Aramis, you will need someone with you and Porthos is the best placed to be that man,' said Athos as he tried to placate the defensive marksman.

As the plan had been outlined to them Porthos had watched Aramis getting angry, he knew his friend would complain about the role he was to play. But he had to agree with Treville, he was the only one of them who could take on the role of a man employed by another. D'Artagnan might have been able to, but he was too young to have been a soldier for long enough to be convincing.

Porthos would not have liked to see Aramis infiltrating the gang alone, and the two of them could work together to keep each other safe. The men in Daviau's gang were probably all hired thugs and would probably have no issue killing another for little or no reason.

'If you want to blame someone, blame me,' said Treville, 'it's my plan.'

Aramis calmed down a little, 'I know, it just annoys me.'

Porthos clapped Aramis across the shoulder and tugged the still angry man towards him in a bear hug, 'and I wouldn't want you any other way, my friend.'

Aramis pushed him off, rolling his eyes.

'Honestly, you would think I was one of 'is mistresses who needed protecting.'

Aramis smirked, 'you, Porthos, need protecting more than anyone else. How many times have I come to your rescue when you have been caught cheating at cards?'

Porthos smiled, he noticed Treville and Athos' looks of relief as the tension Aramis had caused with his anger fizzled out. Aramis could get quite passionate when it came to defending his friends, but Porthos loved him for it.

'When do we meet your informant and Daviau?' asked Aramis.

'Tonight. Luc says he will be at the tavern at eight. I have a change of clothes for you both, so that you will look the part.'

MMMM

Porthos' doublet and pauldron lay on the table as he shrugged on the plain jacket. He looked down at his pauldron.

'Feels weird not wearing it, doesn't it,' said d'Artagnan from his seat at the table.

'Yeah…'

'I could get used to wearing this,' said Aramis as he finished buttoning up the fine leather doublet he had been issued. Decorative stitching along the arms and collar making the piece look even more expensive, 'where do you think Treville got it from.'

'Liberated from someone at the Palace I would imagine,' replied Porthos running his fingers over the fine stitch work, not bothering to hide his envy.

Athos and a cadet walked over with a selection of guns and swords from the armoury. They lay them on the table and looked up at Porthos.

'Porthos, I think one gun for you and a sword, a plain one preferably,' said Athos.

Porthos sighed, he picked a gun and the plainest sword from the selection.

Aramis glanced at his own guns on his discarded weapon belts.

'Yes, Aramis you get to keep your own weapons.'

Aramis smirked at Porthos as he picked up the belts and put them on over his fine doublet. He gathered up his guns and slotted them into their appropriate holsters along with his sword.

'Shall we?' asked Aramis.

Porthos nodded. D'Artagnan watched them leave the garrison by a little used back entrance, they did not want to risk being seen in their disguises leaving from the main gate. Athos watched them go, a pensive expression on his face.

'What?' asked d'Artagnan.

'I do not know, I just feel that this is not going to go the way we want it to,' said Athos looking back at d'Artagnan.

MMMM

Aramis reached out for his wine and surveyed the customers in the tavern. The usual mix of Parisians were spread about. They had picked a tavern that was rarely frequented by either Musketeers or Red Guard, they did not want to risk being recognised. Porthos was sat opposite him, a thoughtful look on his face, it was clear he wanted to say something. Aramis raised a questioning eyebrow.

'If they…treat me…badly…you mustn't get all protective and defensive. I'm supposed to be your man servant after all.'

Aramis smirked, 'I will do my best not to protect you…because, obviously you can't look after yourself.'

'You know what I mean.'

'Yes, Porthos, for the sake of this mission, I will let them be as nasty to you as they want…although as your employer I would be expected to step in at some point if it goes too far.'

'And if that time comes I will be grateful…sir,' replied Porthos in his most subservient tone. They both knew that those in service were frequently treated badly by their employers and despite their cover having Porthos as more of a right-hand man to Aramis' sharpshooter, he was still essentially playing a servant.

As they had been talking Aramis had watched a lanky, scruffy man walk across the room to them. He stopped at their table.

'Aramis?' the man asked.

'Yes…Luc?'

The man nodded, and motioned for them to follow him, 'they wanted to meet you outside. It's Daviau and a couple of his men…Daviau seems keen to get you back to his hideout. I'll warn you now, he has a short temper.'

Aramis glanced back at Porthos who was following, carrying Aramis' second gun. There was no turning back now. As they exited the tavern they were met by a tall, lean man who wasted no time in looking them over.

Aramis stepped forward, 'I believe you are looking for a marksman? I am the best in Paris.'

'We'll see,' said Daviau who turned his attention to Porthos, 'what is that?'

'This,' said Aramis, already having to hide his irritation, 'is Porthos, who acts as my look out and man servant. He is in my employ.'

Daviau did not look pleased at having to deal with an additional man, 'you'll have to share a room, I was not expecting you to be with anyone.'

Aramis nodded his ascent.

'Follow me, I have a carriage,' he turned to Luc who was hovering a few feet away, he handed the man a money bag, 'I'll contact you if I need anything else.'

Luc gave a small bow before turning and disappearing quickly from sight along a side alley. Aramis and Porthos followed Daviau and his two men.

'Your man can sit with the driver,' said Daviau who seemed to have taken an instant dislike to Porthos.

He opened the door and ushered Aramis into the carriage, he took a seat, Daviau sat next to him, the other two men sat opposite. As the horses moved off Daviau began to tell Aramis what his plan was.

'We're going to take the King out when he does one of his walks amongst the people. Stupid fool thinks the people want to see their monarch. What the people want is food and fairer taxes.'

Aramis nodded, but did not say anything, he wanted to get the measure of the man before he offered his opinion.

'You will need to prove yourself…tomorrow morning you will do some target practice for us. I want to see if you really are the best.'

'I would expect nothing less. How soon are you planning the assassination?'

'As soon as practicable. If you prove to be as good as you say you are we will try to find an opportunity this week. Perhaps on Sunday as he leaves mass.'

Aramis thought about the area around the cathedral, he could think of several places where an assassination could be attempted from. He hoped they could get all the pieces into place before he had to take up a position from where an assassination could take place. Porthos and he needed to gather as much intelligence about the gang as quickly as they could and Porthos would have to take the first opportunity he could to leave and report back.

MMMM

D'Artagnan watched as Luc took his leave of the group of men. The leader of the group, Daviau, led the way to a carriage. Porthos took a seat by the driver whilst Aramis was allowed to sit inside.

D'Artagnan mounted his horse and followed as discreetly as the quiet streets would allow. He knew the men in the carriage would not be able to see him, but the driver might have seen him if he turned around. He noticed that Porthos was keeping the man occupied in conversation, d'Artagnan wondered if this was his way to keep the driver from turning around. It would not surprise him if Daviau was suspicious of his new gang members from the outset.

The carriage continued through the streets. It was not until they had reached the outskirts of Paris that the carriage finally slowed and turned into a sweeping driveway. The house it stopped in front of was large, with extensive grounds. The building looked dilapidated, the grounds were unkempt. It was the perfect place for a group of criminals to hide.

D'Artagnan dismounted and after leaving the horse with its reins loosely thrown over the low branch of a nearby tree he approached the house and peered around the pillars of the gateway. He watched as Porthos dismounted from the carriage and he and Aramis were ushered into the house. Daviau spoke to his two men who laughed at whatever he had said.

They entered the house, the door was closed behind them. With nothing more he could do d'Artagnan returned to the garrison.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once inside the house it became apparent to Porthos that he was very much a second-class citizen to the rest of the gang. Daviau and the other gang members completely ignored him. They led Aramis into a large room and shut the door before he could enter. He was left in the hallway alone.

The room was dimly lit with candles. He found a dusty chair across the room from the closed door and sat down. He wondered what was happening in the room. A movement to his right caught his attention.

'Hello.'

'Hello,' he replied.

'Are you with them?'

'I work for Aramis, who might be hired by 'em.'

'Oh. Are you his servant?'

Porthos could not make out the man who was speaking to him, he had remained hidden in the shadows.

'I'm not takin' your job, if that's what you're worried about.'

The man took a few steps forward, he was slight and pale, he looked nervous.

'I'm Victor. They hired me a week ago. They're not often here, I just tidy up after them and make sure they've got wine and food. There's not enough work for two.'

Porthos was about to reply when the doors to the room opened. One of the gang members came out he looked at Victor.

'Get back to the kitchen, get some wine…now.'

Victor scurried off. The man turned to Porthos.

'You, in here.'

Porthos followed the man into the room. Aramis was sat in a chair in the centre of the room. Daviau was sat in a cushioned chair opposite him. The only source of light in the room came from a blazing fire in the large hearth. The set up reminded him of a court inquisition. Porthos guessed Aramis had been quizzed by the gang leader. He hoped that he could match the answers Aramis had given. They had rehearsed their stories, but he could not predict what Aramis would have been asked by Daviau.

'Porthos,' began Daviau.

Porthos looked at him, he made sure he did not look at Aramis as that would give the impression that he was unsure what to say.

'Perhaps you could tell us where you first met your master?'

Having Aramis referred to as his master almost made Porthos smirk. He was careful to school his expression. He launched into their prepared back stories, answering all the questions they asked with practiced ease. As with all lies, they had stuck as close to the truth as possible. Daviau appeared to accept his answers, glancing across at Aramis occasionally.

'It's late, I suggest you both retire, as I said, I'll want a practical demonstration from you in the morning.'

Aramis rose from the chair and led the way out of the room. Porthos followed a couple of steps behind. Back out in the hallway they found that one of the gang had left the room with them.

'This way, your rooms on the second floor, I'll have Victor bring up some food and wine.'

The man took them up the stairs. The upper floors of the house were as dimly lit as the hallway. The man reached a door that stood slightly ajar, he pushed it open.

'There should be some candles, you'll have to sort that out yourself.'

The man walked away leaving them both alone.

MMMM

As the man walked away Porthos picked up one of the candles that lit the hallway and entered their allotted room. Aramis remained by the door holding it open as Porthos slowly made his way around lighting the available candles.

'What did they ask you?' he asked as he looked at the small hearth in the room and wondered if they could get it lit.

'Much the same as they asked you, where we were from, what battles we had fought in…they don't like you being here.'

'I got that impression,' replied Porthos as he lit some kindling and began to work on getting the fire fully ablaze.

When Aramis did not speak again Porthos looked around at him, his friend was looking pensive.

'I think you need to leave as soon as you get the opportunity.'

'I don't wanna leave you on your own with them that soon.'

'I know, but they were…quite disparaging about you when they were talking to me. I think…for both our sakes, it will be better if you go on an errand tomorrow and not return. We can make it look like you are annoyed at me for something, make it look like you've just left. I think it would work, and they would have no reason to suspect.'

Porthos thought about it for a moment. They had already gathered all the information they probably could from the gang. Aramis would have to stay until the point that the assassination attempt was to be made to catch the gang in the act, but he was superfluous to that part of the plan. And if his early exit was safer for both of them it made sense.

'I'll stay until we are sure they are going to make the attempt this Sunday,' he said, not giving Aramis a chance to argue.

They were interrupted by Victor hovering at the doorway. Porthos motioned for him to enter, he was holding a tray with bread, meat and a bottle with two glasses.

Aramis was looking at the new arrival with concern, Porthos realised he was worried Victor had heard their conversation.

'I don't think Victor will be a problem for us. He may be a useful ally,' Porthos turned to Victor who looked a little confused, 'will you be missed for a few minutes? I don't want you to get into any trouble with them.'

Victor shook his head. Porthos crossed the room and closed the door before gently guiding the servant to a chair.

'We,' he indicated himself and Aramis, 'are Musketeers. We're here to stop the assassination attempt.'

Victor looked back and forth between them.

'I thought you were different to the rest of them…they're bad men. They…they said if I don't stay here and do what they want they will hurt my parents.'

Aramis took a step forward and crouched down in front of the young man, 'we'll make sure that does not happen. But you must not let on to them that you know who we really are…and you mustn't put yourself in any danger to help us. We can look after ourselves.'

Victor nodded, 'I'd best get back. But I want to help if I can…I wish I'd never accepted Daviau's offer of work.'

Porthos nodded and saw him to the door closing it behind him, 'you take the first watch, but let me take the majority of it, you've got some target practice tomorrow and you had better be good.'

'When am I not?' replied Aramis.

MMMM

They approached the large house in silence. D'Artagnan led Athos towards a gate at the side. A wall encircled the large grounds but the young Musketeer had seen the side gate as he left the previous night. They had decided to slip in and scout the grounds. If they were going to take one of Daviau's gang it would be best to take a lone sentry. If they could find one.

The gardens were overgrown, clearly untended for several years. They had little difficulty finding cover to hide themselves from the windows of the house.

'We'll need to circle the house, I don't think he has many men, any sentry will probably be patrolling rather than staying in one place,' said Athos quietly.

D'Artagnan nodded. They moved off, keeping as close to the wall as they could. On the far side of the building they could hear intermittent gun shots.

MMMM

One of Daviau's men, Leon, knocked on their door early the following morning. He told them to be down stairs in five minutes before walking away.

Aramis had spent some time checking his guns were clean and he had all he needed for whatever demonstration of his skills he was going to have to give. They walked down to the hallway, Porthos remaining a couple of steps behind him. Daviau was waiting for them with Leon and two of the other gang members. Aramis remembered them from the previous night; Page and Phillipe.

'Good, let's get this done then, I want to see if I am going to get what I am paying for your services.'

Daviau led them out of the house and into the grounds. At the side of the house was a paved area, with the remains of an ornamental garden. What would have been an impressive fountain stood in the centre. Aramis noted that an assortment of pots had been placed on the dry fountain. No doubt this would be his target. He hid a smile, this would be easy.

'I want you to hit each of the targets. You will only have one chance for each one. You will hit them in the order that I tell you to…and to make things a bit more interesting…'

Daviau looked across to where Porthos stood. Aramis followed his gaze and saw Leon was aiming a gun at his friends back. Porthos looked behind and realised what was happening. The gun was prodded into his back and he was forced forwards. He was forced to step over the low wall around the fountain and pushed to its centre. He was turned around, Leon pushed him back slightly. Aramis watched as Page stepped forward now, aiming his gun at Porthos who had not resisted in the slightest.

'You will notice that some of the targets are now quite close to your man. This…I feel…will show me how good you are.'

Aramis had kept his expression impassive, he could not give away to the men that he was now a little worried. He still had every confidence that he could hit each target, even those closest to Porthos but it would require even more concentration. He hoped Daviau did not have anything else planned during the demonstration.

'Do you think that will distract me?' asked Aramis affecting as disinterested a tone as he could manage, Daviau did not respond.

Once Leon was satisfied that Porthos had been stood in exactly the right spot he stepped away, leaving Porthos alone in front of the broken fountain.

'Whenever you are ready,' said Daviau indicating the targets, 'start with the ones furthest from the centre…remember one shot at each target. The one on the left first.'

Aramis took a breath, he raised his already loaded gun and fired. The small glass jar smashing as the ball hit it. Daviau nodded his approval before indicating the cup on the right. Aramis aimed his second gun and fired, with a ping it spun off the fountain and landed a few yards away a hole through its side.

Porthos had not moved, his gaze fixed on Daviau, Aramis was worried the gang leader may not take too kindly to being stared at by someone he thought so little of. As he reloaded his guns Daviau watched the smooth well practiced movements. He nodded approvingly.

'On the left,' he said.

Aramis aimed, fired and watched as the next target a wooden bowl splintered and fell to the ground.

'The one above his head.'

Porthos moved his gaze from Daviau to Aramis and gave him a reassuring nod. Aramis raised his gun arm and fired. The metal cup tipped backwards and clattered to the floor. Porthos had not moved an inch when the shot was taken.

'He clearly has faith in your ability,' remarked Daviau, 'the one by his shoulder.'

The small wooden cross which had been propped up on the fountain was the closest of the targets to Porthos. It was mere inches from Porthos' right shoulder. Aramis knew he could not take too long readying himself for the shot. He reloaded the guns. Looking up he could see that Porthos was holding his breath, he did not want to be a distraction. Aramis raised his arm, took a couple of seconds to steady himself and fired. The cross flew backwards as it was hit. Porthos breathed out. Daviau nodded his approval.

'You are good,' he said simply.

'What did you expect?' asked Aramis.

MMMM

Athos stopped d'Artagnan from moving any further into the gardens.

'There's someone ahead,' he said quietly as he pointed in the direction he had just seen movement.

'I see him.'

Athos indicated that he would circle around to the right leaving d'Artagnan to approach the man from behind. As Athos moved off d'Artagnan waited.

Athos moved cautiously, he did not want to make any noises that would draw the man's attention to him. His plan was to creep up on the man and be ready when d'Artagnan approached him from behind. They could grab the man together and silence him before he had a chance to shout. They were hampered by the need to keep the man alive for questioning. Killing the man to maintain his silence would be much simpler.

As Athos moved forward he was aware of d'Artagnan coming up on his left several yards away. D'Artagnan was further away than Athos and being equally cautious in his approach. Athos paused and waited, watching their man.

A quick movement and a stifled cry brought his attention back towards d'Artagnan. Another man was standing where d'Artagnan had been a few moments before. The man was looking down at the ground a short club in his hand. The man must have hit d'Artagnan who had fallen to the floor. The man took a step forward and raised the hand holding the club above his head. Athos acted on instinct and rushed forward pulling his gun. He fired at the man hitting him in the chest. He collapsed to the floor.

The man they had been creeping up on had turned and watched as Athos shot d'Artagnan's attacker. The whole incident only lasted seconds. Athos turned to the man and after locking eyes for a second the man took flight back to the house.

Athos knew he only had a few seconds to get them out of danger.

MMMM


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Athos moved forward, d'Artagnan was sprawled on the ground, the now dead man laying across him. Athos pushed the man off the young musketeer. D'Artagnan moaned and started to get up. Athos grabbed him and pulled him up. D'Artagnan blinked and swayed trying to regain his equilibrium after the sudden change in position.

'You have to move now, d'Artagnan…come on,' said Athos firmly. He knew d'Artagnan was probably not in any fit state to move quickly, but they had little choice.

He grabbed the young man's arm and pulled him along. Their movements hampered by d'Artagnan's lack of coordination. Athos had to grab him a couple of times as he stumbled. The fleeing gang member had probably reached the others by now. They had no time.

The side gate appeared, a beacon of hope to Athos. He rushed his confused friend forward, pushing him through the gate and firmly closing it behind him. Their horses were tied up a few yards away. Athos made a lighting assessment of d'Artagnan's state of health. He did not think his friend would be able to ride alone.

As they reached the horses Athos stopped d'Artagnan and said firmly, 'I'm going to mount and then help you up behind me. Stay there.'

D'Artagnan managed a slow nod, his was still blinking his eyes as if trying to clear his vision. He looked unfocused and confused. Athos pulled himself up onto his horse then twisted around to help pull d'Artagnan up. The musketeer managed to haul himself up and settled behind Athos his hands loosely circling the swordsman's waist. Athos leaned over and grabbed the reins of d'Artagnan horse before kicking his own into a trot. The movement would not be pleasant to the obviously concussed man sat behind him but they needed to put as much distance between them and the enemy as they could.

MMMM

Daviau turned away from Aramis as Janvier ran up. Janvier was breathing hard, he skidded to a halt in front of Daviau.

'Musketeers,' he said.

Porthos saw the look of alarm cross Aramis' face, knew it would have been echoed on his own. Had they been found out?

Janvier continued, 'two of them, in the grounds, one of them shot Paul.'

'What!'

Janvier turned and rushed back the way he had come, Daviau and the other gang members followed. Aramis waited for Porthos to catch him up as they brought up the rear.

'It must be Athos and d'Artagnan,' said Aramis quietly, 'this is not good. If they know we're on to them they may go to ground…you should go now, whilst they're distracted.'

Porthos shook his head, 'it would be too obvious, you know that.'

Aramis nodded, 'yes, but they seem to have accepted me…I'll take the risk.'

'And I won't,' replied Porthos as they crossed the gardens towards the huddled group of men.

Daviau was speaking, 'would you recognise the one that shot Paul?'

Janvier nodded, 'yes, he was about your age. There was another one, younger, Paul had knocked him down.'

Daviau turned as Aramis and Porthos joined the group he looked at Porthos then pointed at the body, 'you, take him inside, put him in the cellar for now.'

'Porthos is not yours to order around,' said Aramis, 'he is in my employ, not yours.'

Daviau stepped forward and grabbed Aramis by the shoulders pulling him close, 'and you are in my employ which makes him mine to order around.'

Daviau pushed Aramis back, before looking at Porthos again. Porthos looked over to Aramis who nodded. He bent down and pulled the body up, the limp man was of slight build, he had no trouble carrying him. Porthos headed back to the house leaving Aramis with Daviau. He was wondering if they should both get out. Daviau was starting to show his true colours.

The rest of the men followed him into the house. Leon moved ahead of Porthos and opened the door to the cellar and followed him down the steps. The cellar was formed of two rooms, one had held a copious amount of wine at some point, but now only two boxes were stored. A second room had a heavy door across it. Leon indicated for Porthos to lay the body down next to the boxes of wine. They returned to the others.

They had gathered in the room where Aramis and he had been questioned the day before. This time Porthos was not shut out, although he stayed by the door, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Daviau had grabbed Aramis again and pushed him into the chair he had been sat in the previous evening.

'I want you to kill the musketeer that killed Paul.'

Aramis half rose from the chair to protest but Daviau roughly pushed him back down.

'That way I will know you are as good as you say you are.'

'I'm only being paid to assassinate the King, not a random soldier.'

'You are paid to kill who I say you are to kill. Do you understand me.'

Daviau was shouting now, clearly angry that Aramis had questioned him. He turned and looked at Porthos, the distain obvious in his eyes. Aramis seemed to detect the danger.

'I need him, he can help me find a good spot to shoot from…'

Without warning Daviau turned back to Aramis and backhanded him across the face with enough force to knock him from the chair. Porthos took an unconscious step forward, but found himself stopped by Page who was stood beside him.

Phillipe was next to Aramis pulling him back up to stand, but keeping hold of him. Daviau stepped forwards again and spoke firmly to Aramis.

'I am in charge here. And I will say who goes where, and that,' he pointed at Porthos, 'is going to stay here.'

MMMM

The situation had changed so rapidly Aramis was having a hard time keeping up. Daviau wanted him to kill Athos. And Daviau's anger was well and truly on show with both Porthos and himself on the receiving end of it.

For a few seconds he had thought that they could take the opportunity for Porthos to get word back to the others about what was happening, but that was clearly not an option now. He did not like the idea of them being split up, but they had to maintain the pretence.

Aramis decided his part required him to protest at this latest development, even though he had a fair idea what would happen when he did.

'I'm withdrawing my services,' said Aramis pulling himself away from Phillipe and crossing the room towards the door, 'we're leaving.'

He knew he would not get very far, but he had to keep to his character. As expected Phillipe grabbed him again, he tried to pull free, but the man held him tighter. Daviau stepped up again, a dagger held in his hand pointed at Aramis' throat.

'I can't hurt you…I need your skills with the gun…but I can hurt your man,' he glanced back to Porthos, 'I suggest you calm down…or your man will pay the price.'

Aramis stilled, Daviau had done exactly what he thought he would. He glanced across to Porthos who gave a small nod of acceptance. Their charade appeared to have held up.

Daviau turned back to Page saying, 'put him in the cellar…make sure he cannot leave.'

Aramis watched as Porthos was pushed out of the room, he did not protest at the treatment. Once he was out of sight Daviau turned back to him.

'You can stay with your man whilst Janvier identifies the Musketeer.'

Phillipe pushed Aramis forward, he did not protest but did glare at Daviau. He knew the more he resisted the more danger Porthos would be in. Once in the cellar, and his weapons removed, he was pushed into a small room with a heavy door which was closed behind him and locked. Light entered the room from two slanting windows which opened out onto the back gardens of the house. He looked around and found Porthos stood in the corner of the room grinning at him.

'Going well so far ain't it.'

'It could be worse…although I'm not sure how.'

Porthos sank down to sit on the floor, Aramis heard the clink of metal as his friend did so.

'I'm not going to be escaping any time soon,' said Porthos holding up the manacles that had been put on his wrists, a chain leading to a ring in the cellar floor.

'That's how it could be worse.'

'You know you're going to have to do it?'

'What?'

'Shoot Athos.'

Aramis stared at Porthos for a few seconds trying to absorb what the big musketeer had said.

'Not killing him you idiot, but you'll have to make it look like you 'ave.'

Aramis understood, it was probably the only way they could keep Athos alive.

'We'll need to get word to him.'

'I know.'

Aramis sat on the ground next to Porthos. Their situation was not improving.

MMMM


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

D'Artagnan had valiantly kept himself conscious on the ride back to the garrison but had passed out as they entered the yard. One of the younger musketeers, Pierre, was sitting at the table as Athos and d'Artagnan rode in, he quickly crossed to them and grabbed the unconscious man before he could hit the floor.

Athos was off his mount in seconds and crouched down beside d'Artagnan. He looked up at Pierre saying, 'help me get him to the infirmary, then I need you to find Treville.'

A few minutes later d'Artagnan was lying on a bed in the infirmary and Athos was checking him for any other injuries.

'What happened?' asked Treville as he entered the room hurriedly.

'We were caught out by one of Daviau's men. I had to shoot him.'

'Is their cover blown?'

'I do not believe so. But it will be harder to grab one of the gang now.'

Satisfied that d'Artagnan was suffering from nothing other than the concussion Athos sat back.

They only had to wait a few minutes for d'Artagnan to come around, he groaned and reached up to touch the back of his head.

'How are you feeling?' asked Athos.

D'Artagnan managed to focus on Athos, 'sorry, I shouldn't have let that happen.'

'Don't be, I had not noticed him either. The man was quick you didn't stand a chance against him.'

'What about Aramis and Porthos?'

'Still there, I do not think our presence had a detrimental effect on their part of the plan.'

'Good,' said d'Artagnan blinking.

Treville stepped forward, 'rest. I need you fit.'

With a nod to Athos, Treville left the room. Athos hoped that Aramis and Porthos were having better luck than they were.

MMMM

The heavy door swung open. Victor pushed it fully open using his shoulder. He was carrying a tray.

'I brought you both some food and water,' he said as he set the tray down next to Porthos.

'Thank you, Victor, you won't get into trouble for this will you?' asked Porthos as he poured water into the two cups.

'No, they don't pay too much attention to me if I keep out of their way.'

Aramis asked, 'are you able to leave here, to buy them provisions?'

'Yes,' said Victor, 'I've got to get some things tomorrow morning.'

Aramis smiled, 'do you still want to help?'

'I can take a message to the other Musketeers. If that's what you need?'

'Please Victor, you could very well save our friends life, not to mention ours…the message is very specific, you must remember all the details.'

'I have a good memory,' said Victor with a smile.

MMMM

D'Artagnan looked up as Barbotin opened the door to the infirmary. The musketeer ushered in a slight man who stood by the door looking a little frightened.

'This is Victor, says he's working at the house where Daviau's gang are. He has a message from Aramis and Porthos,' said Barbotin pushing Victor forward a little.

'How do we know you haven't been sent by Daviau, and that Aramis and Porthos are his prisoners?'

Barbotin smiled, 'I thought the same thing, but you'll believe him when he tells you what the message is.'

'Monsieur Porthos said to say that he is still jealous of Aramis' doublet? He said that would prove that I have not been sent by Daviau.'

D'Artagnan smiled, he nodded to Barbotin who steered Victor to a seat by d'Artagnan's bed. He moved around to the other side and helped the injured man to sit up a bit straighter, although feeling better than he had the night before d'Artagnan was not well enough to be out of bed yet.

'Monsieur Aramis, he said that he is going to have to shoot Athos.'

Both d'Artagnan and Barbotin gasped.

'What?' they both said at the same time.

Victor nodded, 'yes. Daviau knows that Monsieur Athos shot Paul and Aramis has been told to shoot him.'

D'Artagnan turned to Barbotin who was already on his way out of the infirmary, 'I'll get them,' he said as he disappeared through the door.

Athos and Treville returned within a minute. Victor looked quite alarmed when the two men walked into the room.

'It's OK Victor this is Treville, the Captain of the Musketeers…and this is Athos.'

'Aramis had been told he has to shoot me?' asked Athos.

Victor nodded, 'yes Monsieur, he said that it has to look like he has killed you…but he won't kill you…he's very good…I watched his demonstration.'

Treville interrupted the young man, 'we know he is very good. What did he tell you to say to us?'

Victor took a breath then began to recite his message, 'you are to be outside the garrison at three o'clock, Aramis will fire at that time, he will hit you in the left shoulder. You are to stand by the tree near the blue door.'

Athos nodded, he knew where Aramis meant, 'why has he got to do this?'

'Because you killed Paul. And Daviau wants Aramis to do another demonstration…and if he does not they will hurt Porthos.'

Treville sighed, 'this is all going wrong,' he paused when d'Artagnan looked away guiltily, 'this is not your fault.'

D'Artagnan wished he believed that, if he had not allowed himself to be attacked Athos would not have had to defend him. And Aramis would not be in the awkward position he now found himself.

Athos turned to Victor and said, 'tell them I'll be ready. Tell Aramis I trust him.'

MMMM

Neither of them had slept much. Aramis had finally dozed off, leaning against Porthos whilst the big musketeer stared at the windows, watching the light gradually fill the room.

Aramis stirred and sat up with a groan.

'I'm sorry I'm not more comfortable,' said Porthos was a chuckle.

'I wish you would stop making light of our predicament.'

'Sorry…did you sleep at all?'

'A bit I think,' said Aramis with a sigh, 'I just hope it was enough for my aim to be true…if I miss, either missing him completely or…'

'You will be fine. You're the best shot I know.'

'Normally I enjoy being flattered but today I don't.'

'You should make a run for it when you're out there,' said Porthos trying to keep his expression serious to echo Aramis' frequent attempts to get him to leave. Aramis believed he meant what he had said for about two seconds.

'If I did, and they killed you, would you haunt me?'

'Absolutely.'

They lapsed into silence for a while.

'There are so many things that could go wrong…Victor may not get the message to them, Janvier might not let me pick the spot to shoot from…Athos might move at the very moment I need him to be still…'

'Aramis…'

'Yes?'

'Be quiet.'

MMMM

Janvier had his own gun trained on Aramis' back, he could feel it prodding at him. He glanced back at the man. He was in his late twenties, a little shorter than himself and had an evil looking face, Aramis decided the man's eyes were too close together.

'Would you mind not pushing the gun into my back, I need to concentrate, and you are quite distracting. This is why I wanted Porthos with me, he knows what to do.'

'Shut up,' said Janvier, although he did take a step back moving the gun away from him.

'This sort of work takes concentration, we could be here for a while yet, we don't know when your Musketeer will leave,' said Aramis.

Aramis had been lucky with Janvier, he had allowed him to pick his spot. They were hidden from view behind several barrels. The gaps between the barrels afforded him a view of the area in front of the garrison gates but they were both well hidden. He could see the tree where Athos was to stand clearly, it was well within reach of the gun he was going to use. Janvier had told him that as soon as the shot was made they were to return to the gang's hideout. Aramis was pleased with this plan, it meant Janvier would not see that Athos was still alive. At least Aramis hoped Athos would still be alive. Unlike the shots he had taken the previous day where he had to miss Porthos by inches this time he had to hit his friend. Athos was going to be injured, it depended on Aramis' accuracy just how badly injured he was going to be.

Athos and d'Artagnan appeared at the garrison gate. Aramis was pleased that the young musketeer was OK, he and Porthos had been concerned when they heard that he had been knocked down by Paul.

'That's the one,' said Janvier quietly.

Athos and d'Artagnan casually wandered about a little, talking as they went. Eventually they stopped in front of the tree. D'Artagnan positioned himself slightly to the right of Athos so that Athos was exposed.

Aramis took a breath, he levelled the gun.

MMMM

Authors note: Sorry. I'm working an early shift tomorrow to the next chapter will not go up until around 1600 (UK time) – Athos will just have to wait for a bit!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The shot rang out and Athos felt the pain in the same instant. His shoulder pushed back slightly by the impact. He took a few involuntary steps back. Even though he had been expecting it, it was still a shock.

D'Artagnan was playing his part to the letter, he took a couple of steps forward, then drew his own gun and turned to face the gunman, who they knew would not be there. Barbotin, in his capacity of field medic rushed from the garrison. He knew about the plan and was prepared, but he too had to pretend that the attack was real. Treville followed and between them they grabbed Athos who had started to sag and dragged him back to the garrison. D'Artagnan covering them and yelling for the gates to be closed as they retreated from the invisible foe.

Athos had originally thought he would be able to remain conscious, knowing what was happening to him, but that was not to be. The greyness that was affecting his vision soon turned to black.

MMMM

As soon as the gates were closed d'Artagnan rushed over to the infirmary pushing the door open and holding it for Treville and Barbotin who were dragging the now unconscious Athos. They deposited him on the bed that had already been prepared.

'This is worse than I was expecting,' said Barbotin as he made a cursory inspection of the wound.

'Do we need a physician?' asked Treville as he and d'Artagnan were busy divesting Athos of his weapons and doublet.

'No, but he will not recover as quickly…I thought he was just going to get a flesh wound.'

'Perhaps Aramis could not chance the gang members seeing that Athos was not seriously injured?' suggested d'Artagnan.

Once he was stripped to the waist the three of them could see the extent of the damage to the swordsman's shoulder.

'The ball has gone through,' said Barbotin, 'it's a clean shot…actually it's not as bad as I thought…sorry, I was doing Aramis a disservice.'

D'Artagnan smiled, 'he really is that good.'

D'Artagnan helped Barbotin clean the wounds whilst Treville held the unconscious man on his side. Barbotin threaded a needle ready to stitch. Athos chose that moment to moan as he regained consciousness.

'Unfortunate,' said Treville as he manoeuvred Athos onto his back.

'You've been shot…do you remember?' asked Treville trying to gauge how aware of his surroundings Athos was.

Athos focused on Treville and managed a pained smile, 'I do not know if I should punch Aramis or thank him.'

Treville nodded, 'I think you should thank him.'

'Although you might change your mind after we've stitched the wounds.'

Athos groaned again, 'you haven't already done that?'

'No, you woke up too soon,' said Barbotin as he wielded the needle.

MMMM

After Aramis had been shoved back into their little prison Porthos had spent the best part of two hours trying to assure the man he had done the right thing. Aramis had managed to convince himself that he had badly injured or killed Athos even though Porthos was sure Athos would be fine. Eventually Aramis had sat down next to the chained-up man and leant his head back against the stone wall and closed his eyes. Porthos knew he was not asleep.

'Replaying it over and over again ain't gonna help.'

'I know…'

'Then stop doing it…the others were there, they knew the plan, he'll be fine.'

Obviously Porthos did not know for sure, but Aramis was the best marksman he knew, his friend would not have missed what he was aiming at. At least Aramis had stopped pacing up and down.

'We just have to hope that when they decide to make the attempt on the King we can get word out again using Victor. Neither of us is really in a position to do anything now,' said Porthos after a while, 'this plan really has not gone well.'

They heard footsteps on the stone steps that led down to the cellar. Surely the assassination was not going to happen this quickly?

Leon, Page and Phillipe appeared at the door, they did not look happy. Phillipe trained a gun on Aramis.

'Come with us, Daviau would like a word.'

Aramis pulled himself up and walked out of the room shrugging off Page who grabbed his arm as he went passed. Porthos could only watch and wonder what was going to happen.

MMMM

They took him back to the big room where the gang spent most of their time. Daviau was stood in the centre of the room, his arms folded across his chest. Page had grabbed Aramis a second time and would not be shrugged off as easily, he forced Aramis across the room and pushed him into a chair in front of Daviau. Page stood behind him, a hand on each of his shoulders keeping him in the chair firmly.

Daviau stepped forward placing his hands over Aramis' wrists which were resting on the arms of the chair, he leaned in close to Aramis.

'The Musketeer is not dead…oh you shot him, but you did not kill him.'

Aramis was about to speak but Daviau grabbed him around the face and pushed his head back before continuing, 'Leon was watching, he saw the shot hit the Musketeers' shoulder…you were supposed to hit him in the chest, take out his heart or a lung…I know you are good, yesterday's demonstration showed me that…you missed on purpose. Why?'

He released Aramis and took a step back. Aramis was thinking fast, he had to remain in character.

'I don't react well to being threatened. Pressure I can handle, but being threatened…it must have impeded my ability…it's your own fault.'

Daviau nodded to Page who wrapped his arm around Aramis' neck and squeezed, Aramis tried to pull the man off him. Tried pulling at his arm before resorting to scrabbling at his face. He managed to push his finger into the man's nose and pull. Page released him and stepped back clutching his face.

Daviau smirked, 'you are a capable man…I don't doubt that…but I am starting to think you're not right for this job…But you are what we have and I want the King dead. And the best chance to do that is in two days' time…' Daviau paused he contemplated something for a few moments, 'I think, however, you should be punished…'

Page stepped forward, his nose still bloody, it was clear he would be happy to punish Aramis.

'Oh no, Page, you can't be hurting our marksman, we need him fully functional.'

Aramis knew where this was going. They were going to hurt Porthos, he had to act fast. Before Daviau could give the order, he was out of the chair. He grabbed it by the arm rests and swung it around taking out Daviau and Page. He threw the chair at Leon who was stood near the door.

Aramis rushed towards the door, the men behind him were all in various stages of getting back to their feet. He saw the key on the inside of the door lock, he wrenched it from the hole and dragged the door closed behind him. The key slipped back in on the other side, he turned it. That left Jenvier and Phillipe unaccounted for. He knew Phillipe was around, as he had been with Page and Leon in the cellar.

He rushed to the door that led down to the cellar, as he descended the steps he could hear the men banging on the door trying to attract someone's attention. He was glad he had removed the key from the door. It would slow them down a little.

The door to the small room in the cellar where Porthos was being kept was only held shut with a bolt. But he still needed to deal with the manacles, he glanced around and saw a few keys hanging from a ring hooked up on the wall, he grabbed them as he unbolted the door.

Porthos was stood up, staring at him as he rushed in, he was about to speak when Aramis threw the bunch of keys at him.

'No time, we have to go, find the one that fits.'

Porthos got to work trying keys in the lock on his manacles. Aramis crossed to the window, he reached up and pushed at it, when it did not move he looked around the room, he needed to smash the glass.

'Try outside,' suggested Porthos who had worked out the marksman's quandary.

Aramis went back to the storage area. He found a piece of wood that would do the job, he returned to find Porthos undoing his manacles. Aramis crossed to the window and lined up the piece of wood he turned his face away and thrust the wood forward breaking the glass which showered back on to him. Using the piece of wood, he knocked away the remaining shards. Porthos was by his side. Noises upstairs had them both looking around.

'You first,' said Aramis, 'they still want me alive…you, not so much.'

Aramis braced himself against the wall and cupped his hands to give Porthos a leg up. Porthos hauled himself up and pushed himself through the window which was only just big enough for him to crawl through. Once through, he turned and leaned in to help Aramis up. Aramis saw the look of shock on Porthos' face as he looked behind him. He knew their time was up.

'Go,' said Aramis as he was grabbed from behind by two of the gang and dragged backwards. Aramis was glad when Porthos did as he was told.

MMMM

When Aramis had rushed into the room and frantically gone about trying to get them out of the house, Porthos had wondered what had happened.

When Aramis had insisted he leave first saying that he was in more danger, Porthos had a fair idea what had happened.

When Aramis had been dragged away by the gang and told him to go, Porthos knew what had happened.

The gang must have found out that Athos was not dead, that Aramis had played them, and he knew that he was in more danger than the marksman was. At least for now. He quickly made his way across the gardens, making use of the overgrown bushes to hide himself. He reached the wall, it was old and crumbling, neglected as much as the rest of the grounds. There were enough imperfections that he could climb up and over with little difficulty. As he swung himself over the top he glanced back at the house, there was no sign that he was being followed yet, but he did not want to give them the opportunity. He would have to lay low and make his way back to the garrison via the back streets. He had a long journey ahead of him.

The sooner he could get back the better, the gang needed Aramis alive for now. But with Daviau's temper no doubt pushed to the limit, Aramis might not be as safe as they hoped.

MMMM

Janvier and Phillipe had seen Porthos climbing out of the cellar window. They watched as the man slipped off into the gardens and scaled the wall. Janvier knew this was not right. He followed the fleeing man at a discreet distance after indicating for Phillipe to find Daviau.

MMMM


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

D'Artagnan had visited Athos early and helped him to walk to the table in the garrison yard. The swordsman knew he probably should not have been out of bed yet but wanted to be out of the infirmary, even if it was only for a short time. Treville or Barbotin would notice he was up sooner or later and order him back to bed.

'How long do you think Treville will leave them there?' asked d'Artagnan.

'At the moment their part of the plan still seems to be working, even if it has taken a slightly different path to the original,' replied Athos indicating his shoulder.

'I don't like this waiting for something to happen.'

'None of do, but sometimes we just have to be patient.'

D'Artagnan was silent for a few minutes, Athos was surprised when he suddenly leapt up and rushed across the yard towards the gate. He looked in the direction the Musketeer was running and saw the object of his attention. Porthos had just rounded the corner looking somewhat dishevelled.

Athos rose and made his way across to the two. Porthos looked very tired and was holding one arm to his chest protectively, Athos could see dried blood on his hand.

'We have to get Aramis out of there,' the exhausted Musketeer said, 'they were going to kill me, now I'm not there I don't want to think about what they're doing to him.'

'Was your cover blown?' asked Athos as d'Artagnan began to guide Porthos towards the infirmary.

Porthos looked at him for a few moments, 'I don't know, probably not…'

'Then why would they hurt him, surely they still need a marksman?'

They were in the infirmary, d'Artagnan had pushed Porthos down onto a bed and had forced him to reveal his injuries. A cut along his forearm, and cuts and grazes around his wrists.

'How did this happen?' asked d'Artagnan.

'They chained me up in the cellar. I climbed out of the window, I must have cut my arm then…they got to Aramis before he could get out…he told me to go.'

Athos took a seat next to Porthos' bed, he leaned forward and squeezed the obviously worried man's shoulder, 'he's resourceful…and they still need him.'

'I hope so,' replied Porthos.

Something occurred to Athos, 'did you walk all the way back here?'

'Yes, I had to keep to the back streets, I had to be careful in case one of them followed me…I don't know if any of them did…I hope not.'

Athos exchanged a worried glance with them both, 'if you were seen coming in here, Aramis will be in danger.'

Porthos looked down, 'I'm sorry, I didn't think…I…'

'It's too late now, you're exhausted, you're not thinking straight,' said d'Artagnan trying to placate Porthos.

Athos leaned back in his chair, 'I think we should take the gang. With the information you can give us, we must have enough to arrest them for plotting to kill the King…I know it is not as good as catching them red handed but it is getting too dangerous to leave it now. Even if Aramis were not in danger there is a good chance they may go to ground since he helped you to escape.'

MMMM

After he had been grabbed by Page and Leon he had found himself dragged roughly back up to the room he had previously locked the gang in. He noted the door was now splintered, the trapped men must have forced it from the inside.

He was thrown to the ground, before he could scramble back up Daviau had pushed him back down, keeping his booted foot firmly on Aramis' back.

'Your services are still required.'

Aramis watched as a chair was placed by him, he was hauled up and forced into it. Daviau stood in front of him, a gun in his hand.

'If I didn't need your skills I would cheerfully kill you…'

'If you are going to kill me, why should I help you assassinate the King?' Aramis had to at least try to remain in character.

'Because if you do not help me I will kill your man.'

Had they caught Porthos? He could not help reacting to the threat.

'Where is he?'

'Back in the cellar.'

'Prove it.'

'No.'

Aramis knew there was a good chance Daviau was lying. But could he take that chance? He would have to assume that Porthos had been recaptured. He would play along for now.

'Watch him,' said Daviau to Page and Phillipe, 'if he moves one of you go down to the cellar and shoot the other one in the leg.'

Aramis was sure Page smirked. They had to be lying. Porthos must have got away.

MMMM

The hours had passed slowly. Page and Phillipe had watched him closely. They were relieved by Daviau and Leon after a few hours. Aramis had remained where he had been put, sat in the chair trying to stare his captors down. He still did not fully believe they had recaptured Porthos, but there was enough of a doubt in his mind to prevent him trying anything risky. He doubted he would be able to repeat his previous escape attempt.

Daviau looked around as Janvier entered the room, looking flushed, he had clearly been rushing.

'Did you see where Porthos went?'

'Yes, I followed him all night…'

Aramis was out of the chair and had taken a couple of steps before Daviau turned to him and aimed his gun, arresting the marksman's attack.

'Sit down.'

Aramis reluctantly did so.

'I followed him to the Musketeer garrison. He was met by the Musketeer he,' Janvier pointed at Aramis, 'was supposed to have killed.'

Daviau glared at Aramis, 'Janvier followed your man, and now we know that you're a Musketeer. This was your attempt to stop me assassinating the King?'

Aramis said nothing, he knew there would be no point denying it. Daviau would not believe him anyway. He was relieved that Porthos had made it back to the garrison and he now knew that Athos was up and about.

Daviau looked around to Leon saying, 'go and wake the others…Page may still have a bone to pick with our sharpshooter after he attacked him yesterday.'

Leon smirked and walked from the room. Aramis realised Daviau was not just going to kill him, Daviau was going to make him suffer. He had nothing to lose from trying to get away from the gang, he just had to pick his moment.

Leon returned with Page and Phillipe a few minutes later. Page walked through the door with purpose, he glanced across at Daviau who nodded his ascent. Aramis rose from the chair, he was not going to simply allow Page to assault him. The enraged gang member advanced quickly and drew back his arm to punch Aramis. Aramis blocked the punch easily, by knocking Page's arm aside, before bringing his own clenched fist forward and smashing the man across the cheek. As Page staggered back a couple of steps Aramis followed him and punched him again in the stomach causing him to double over. Quickly grabbing his shoulders Aramis brought his knee up into the man's chest before pushing him over to the ground.

Panting, Aramis turned towards Daviau who had stood watching the rather one-sided fight.

'A trained soldier against an untrained poor man? Hardly a fair fight,' he said as he nodded to Leon and Phillipe who now advanced towards Aramis from different sides.

Taking on two men at once would be difficult, thought Aramis as he tried to move away from the men without leaving himself trapped in a corner. Leon made a lunge for him, Aramis quickly stepped away. Phillipe took advantage and managed to grab Aramis' arm. Aramis pulled Phillipe forwards tripping him up as the man was forced to take a step. As Aramis was about to kick the fallen man in the side Leon grabbed him from behind, both arms around him pinning his arms to his side.

Aramis pushed them both backwards crashing Leon into the wall knocking the air out of the gang member. A quick step forward and another forceful push backwards left Leon stunned, he loosened his grip on Aramis who was able to shrug himself free.

Phillipe was back on his feet, before Aramis had a chance to react he had punched the marksman hard across the face. Aramis took a couple of steps back, fatigue from the fight beginning to get the better of him. He managed to block a second punch but could not stop the knee that followed hitting him in the stomach. He stumbled back another couple of steps and found himself with his back to the corner of the room with nowhere to go.

Page and Leon were both back on their feet and had joined Phillipe. The three men moved towards Aramis who knew he did not stand a chance against the three of them.

Leon made the first move, Aramis pushed his attempted punch away and bodily threw the man back a few steps. Page and Phillipe pressed forward and used Aramis distraction to grab him and push him to the floor. They did not give him a chance to stand as both men began kicking him about his body. All Aramis could do was try to fend them off, any attacks he could make stopped by another kick.

MMMM

D'Artagnan led the group of Musketeers up to the house, their group split with several circling to enter from the rear of the building. He dismounted and walked purposefully to the door, it was unlocked, he pushed his way in with the other Musketeers following. They had their orders; arrest the gang and convey them to the Chatelet.

As they entered the dim hallway the noises of a fight could be heard to their left. With guns drawn the men advanced. D'Artagnan reached the doorway first, he looked in, quickly taking in the scene. Two men were stood closer to the door, with their backs to him. One was holding a gun at his side.

Three other men were attacking a fourth, in the corner. D'Artagnan knew it was Aramis who was being assaulted. He calmly walked up to the man with the gun. He pressed his own weapon against the man's neck.

'Tell them to stop,' he said firmly.

The other Musketeers had fanned out across the room, weapons drawn. The three men who were attacking Aramis stopped and turned, clearly shocked to see the room suddenly full of soldiers. D'Artagnan indicated for them to move away from his friend. D'Artagnan was relieved to see Aramis managed to push himself up to lean against the wall panting, he nodded a thank you as he did so before closing his eyes and leaning his head back, trying to catch his breath.

The Musketeers restrained each of the gang members. D'Artagnan crossed to Aramis and knelt beside him reaching out and clutching at his shoulder, he was unsure if the marksman was still conscious. At the touch Aramis opened his eyes and focused on the young musketeer.

'You OK?'

Aramis nodded.

'Is that all of them?'

'Yes,' replied Aramis, 'how are Athos and Porthos?'

'Porthos wanted to come back with me, but he was barely able to keep himself awake so Treville ordered him to stay put and Athos is weak but on the mend.'

'Good,' said Aramis, 'I'd very much like to stop being a mercenary and go back to being a Musketeer now.'

D'Artagnan smiled, 'I think that can be arranged.'

They looked around as Victor was brought into the room, he looked scared. D'Artagnan rose and walked across to him smiling.

'Thank you, Victor, your help was invaluable,' D'Artagnan paused he glanced across at Daviau who was about to be led away, 'did you get paid?'

'No monsieur.'

D'Artagnan crossed the room to Daviau and relieved him of his coin purse. Daviau struggled but the two Musketeers holding him pushed him out of the room with a chuckle. The rest of the gang were hauled away after him.

Placing the money bag in Victor's hands d'Artagnan said, 'take this for your troubles, with our compliments.'

Victor looked surprised and shocked, 'thank you sirs,' he said with a nod to both d'Artagnan and Aramis who had managed to get to his feet.

'You are welcome Victor,' said Aramis.

Victor left the room weighing up the contents of the bag as he went. D'Artagnan turned back to Aramis.

'Will you be alright to ride?'

'Yes, I am bruised, not broken,' assured Aramis with a smile.

MMMM

Athos sat on the edge of his bed watching as d'Artagnan and Porthos tended to Aramis' injuries. He had hated having to watch d'Artagnan and the other Musketeers leave the garrison earlier. He and Porthos had waited impatiently not knowing if Aramis had been hurt or killed by Daviau and his gang.

When the Musketeers had returned with the pale marksman riding behind d'Artagnan he had not been able to hide his relief. Porthos got to his friend first, helping him off the horse and steadying the injured man when he swayed as he reached the ground.

It had not taken long for Aramis and d'Artagnan to fill them in on what had happened after Porthos had escaped. Aramis had spent the entire time looking at Athos' shoulder, he was still guiltily glancing across now.

'Aramis, I am fine. Your shot was good.'

'I told you he was OK,' said d'Artagnan as he handed the marksman a clean shirt.

'I know, I wanted to just graze your shoulder. But I didn't think that would be enough…I'm sorry.'

'What for? Daviau would probably 'ave had him killed anyway, and someone else would have made sure 'e was dead.'

Athos smiled as Porthos spoke, the big musketeer was helping Aramis pull his shirt on, the marksman struggling as his assortment of injuries slowed him down.

'And if you had not shot me, Porthos would have been in more danger…it was unfortunate that Daviau had another man observing…the plan may well have worked.'

'We did get the gang and foil their assassination attempt,' pointed out d'Artagnan as he took a seat beside Athos on the bed.

Aramis acquiesced with a nod. Athos knew the marksman would come to terms with what he had done in time. Assaulting one of their own, even as part of a plan, was not something any of them enjoyed doing.

'Now,' said Athos, shooing d'Artagnan off his bed as he swung his legs back up and lay down, 'I am still recovering, and would like to rest. Now that we are all reunited I can finally get some sleep.'

The others took their cue and filed out of the room, Athos watched them go. The plan had been a good one, but events had conspired against them. Perhaps next time they would have better luck.

The End.

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
